This invention relates to a slain animal transporting device and more particularly to a slain animal transporting device which is coiled when stored.
Hunters and particularly sportsmen typically hunt their game within a wilderness environment often in remote locations far from traveled roads and automotive transporting. Once the game is slain, the animal must be transported to a civilized establishment for gutting, skinning, meat processing, and/or trophy mounting. Particularly when the slain animal or dead game is heavy, such as elk or deer often exceeding one hundred pounds, dragging of the carcass over rough wilderness terrain is difficult and sometimes impossible for one person to handle. This is particularly true when the terrain comprises exposed roots, twigs, rocks, and other projections which can snag the carcass and prevent forward movement. The dragging of heavy carcasses such as deer is further aggravated by the inability of one sportsman to assist another in the dragging of a single carcass because of a lack of space near the grab locations of the slain animal. Moreover, known devices for transporting of game are often bulky and not easily stored within the backpack or carrying cases of the hiking sportsmen.
A slain animal transporting device has a series of elongated flexible members each having a slip knot at one end to snugly secure about any variety of body parts of a slain animal, and a user loop at an opposite end to engage to or provide a gripping means for the user/sportsman. The elongated flexible members are easily coiled for compact storage and easy transportation amongst the portable gear of the mobile sportsman. The straps can be arranged in parallel, enabling multiple sportsmen to drag a single slain animal, or, any number of straps can be slip knotted end-to-end to create a single and extra long transporting device. Moreover, multiple straps can be provided as a set having varying lengths and sizes to meet the demands of different wilderness terrains, and game sizes and types.
Advantages of the present invention include a durable, rugged and inexpensive means to transport a wide variety of slain animals from a wide variety of wilderness terrains. Moreover, the transporting device of the present invention enables teamwork from multiple sportsmen to drag a single carcass. Yet still, the transporting device is compact when stored and light for easy storage and transporting by the mobile sportsman.